


What Niall loves about Liam

by MarellyJeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarellyJeon/pseuds/MarellyJeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves every part of Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Niall loves about Liam

What Niall loves about Liam

Liam’s legs

He always wakes up to a tangle of legs, always warm and also because Liam doesn’t hog the covers at night. Niall sleeps in the nude but Liam prefers boxers and maybe a t-shirt as well if it’s a little too chilly. 

Their legs always touching, Niall realizes and burrows his toes under Liam’s calves when he wakes up in the night.

Liam’s feet

Niall will never admit to anybody but he has this thing for feet. He finds it very sexy and erotic. When they first started out in the X-Factor, he couldn’t help but stare at his band mates’s feet from time to time. It’s a weird fetish, really, but he steers clear of Louis because his feet is really smelly like what the reports says. Zayn’s are a tad skinny, Harry’s got really big feet but dainty ankles but Liam, to him, is just perfect. 

It’s big and perfect, unlike Harry’s boat oar-like ones and Liam’s is proportionate to his body. Niall likes the look of their feet together because his feet look tiny next to Liam’s. 

And Liam always does this thing where he walks around in nothing but his ankle socks while undressing to take a shower and he does this deliberately where he looks for things while naked and he would be like, “ Hey Ni, where’s my shaver?” or “ have you seen my shower gel, love?”

Liam’s thighs

His thighs, along with the rest of his legs are Niall’s favourites. Especially when the interview couch is too small or the weather has gotten chilly, Niall’s choice of seat is across Liam’s lap, where his shoulders are pressed into Liam’s chest and Liam never fails to keep Niall steady on his lap and he won’t ever be afraid of falling off because Liam’s arms are practically like a seat belt around his waist. 

And also when Niall is lying down, totally naked and about to have sex and Liam’s thighs are like two fine-crafted marble column on either side of him. 

Liam’s bum

People always say that Louis has the best bum in One Direction. Niall doesn’t agree. Sure, Louis’s got the perfect bubble butt that always had Harry drooling whenever he bends down to get something and probably half of the female and gay male population from the ages of five to fifty-five but to Niall, it seemed too excessive, like almost Nicki Minaj excessive and of course, Niall’s smart to keep this particular opinion to himself. Liam’s bum, like the best of him, firm, compact and tight and doesn’t jut out too much but fills out jeans nicely. 

And not forgetting the two dimples at the bottom of his spine, of course. 

Liam’s back

Niall loves it when Liam wears tight t-shirts that stretched across the expanse of his back. Niall always finds himself staring at Liam’s back when they are asleep , when Liam faces the other way. 

Niall starts with the broadness of his shoulder and it comes down to a curve, tapering at his waist and that v-cut that existed before the curve blooms out again, flaring into the curved line that is his hip and his ass. It’s all hair and essentially Liam.

Niall is kinda guilty of making Liam lift furniture around the house so that he could ogle the way Liam’s back muscles flex and he’s not sorry. 

Who says only girls have hourglass curves?

Liam’s chest 

Sometimes Niall feels that Liam’s chest could easily be a fortress protecting him from the dangers of screaming fans . He will never forgets that particular day in France where they were mobbed, it was brutal because there seemed to be lack of police officers, Paul’s twenty strong security team isn’t holding up and Niall is going nuts. 

He sees Paul trying to pry some fans off Harry, who was trying to protect Louis from the crowd. He couldn’t see Zayn and all he felt was the very tight feeling in his chest, the painful grip on both his arms, his ears are ringing from the screams and he seemed to be stuck in a spot, the three security guards around him seemed to be screaming into their radios for back-ups. The fans had blocked and jammed up the streets and nobody’s getting in or out. His knees feels weak and Niall’s sure he is going to be crushed by the crowd. Until a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, broad chest pressing into his back and a soothing voice whispering, 

“ Hey babe, I got you.” 

The guards released their hold on Niall’s arms and finally the crowd’s giving way. Back in their hotel, he didn’t have the strength to do anything else but lay in the big, comfy king-sized bed and listen to the hum of conversations around him. 

Paul’s angry conversations mixed with the soft, cooing words coming from Harry talking quietly to Louis on the couch. Liam is pacing the room, his mobile stuck to his ear for the last ten minutes or so. 

“ This is ridiculous, I mean, we obviously need more people here and Niall’s nearly got hurt!” The conversation faded off when Liam walked into the other room. Niall took a deep breath and moved his arms and legs around making an angel shape in the bed sheets. He felt okay the moment he felt Liam’s chest behind him and he didn’t understand why Liam’s still frustrated about the whole thing. 

He rubbed the hand-shaped bruise on his arms and frowned. Liam comes in , throws his phone on the bed and crawls in, scooping Niall to his chest in one smooth move. 

“ Are you all right? Hungry? Anything hurts?” Liam pressed his face into the crook of Niall’s neck and took a deep breath. 

“ Hold me.” Niall demands and Liam did just that. 

 

Liam’s stomach. 

The thing that Niall adores the most about Liam’s stomach is his happy trail. Especially when Liam is lying down on his back, hands crossed behind his head and watching Niall talk or sort out mails. Especially when Liam deliberately does not wear a t-shirt and low-riding sweats that sits on his hips nicely. 

Liam’s arms

Niall feels like he should feel inferior that his arms look puny next to Liam’s biceps. Hell, Liam can practically lift him up just by Niall holding onto his forearms. Niall knows he could never have arms like Liam, even Harry couldn’t come close without working out like mad. 

But Niall doesn’t really appreciate Liam’s arms while he’s doing sweaty, heavy work but he appreciates Liam’s arms the best when they dance together. It doesn’t really happen too often; they are usually too tired, their schedules have no time for them to have that leisure date or the venue is too crowded for Liam to pull Niall close but when it happens, Niall could practically feel himself melting.

One of the most memorable time was during Louis’s birthday, Harry, being the awesome and considerate boyfriend, booked a whole suite complete with everything that Louis ever liked, (Niall loved the dessert buffet, he couldn’t move away ) and then after, Lou bid everybody good night as she carried a sleepy Lux in her arms, the real adult party started. 

“ You all right, love?” Liam whispered into his ear, lips pressed close and Niall felt like he’s floating on a cloud. Then Liam pulls him close, one arm around Niall’s waist, the other holding Niall’s hand to his chest. 

He just hummed a response and closed his eyes against the backdrop of Mariah’s new song, Beautiful. It’s cheesy and honestly, very girly but Liam’s arms felt so good, Niall just kind snuggled even closer, planting his face right into Liam’s shoulder. 

He might have dozed off standing up while swaying in Liam’s arms but he woke in the same way, but this time hearing Liam’s heart beat under his ear. 

Liam’s fingers

“ Ni, hold still!” Liam kind of nearly yelled into his face but he wasn’t about to do so. Especially when there’s a piece of glass sticking out from under his feet and Liam’s trying to attempt to pull it out. 

None of them had the guts to do so, Zayn’s outside, smoking when the wound started bleeding a little, Lou’s panicking because Harry had passed out and Paul’s trying to get the nearest doctor to come. 

It wasn’t the best idea for Niall to go out playing footie bare-footed but they needed to burn some energy because Louis’s practically bouncing off the walls. Liam was looking through his mails when he hears a high-pitched shriek coming from Louis and he rushes outside to see Niall on the ground, clutching his leg. 

It wasn’t big but it’s halfway embedded into Niall’s heel. Liam decided he had to pull it out and try to stop the bleeding. 

Niall is actually close to crying, probably because of the blood and he moves every time Liam comes close until Liam tugs at his chin to make Niall look at him. 

“ Listen. Don’t move, I might make an even bigger wound, Ni. And then Liam covers Niall’s mouth and his other hand dives in to pull out the glass and Niall does the only logical thing left to do. 

He bites Liam’s fingers and clenches his eyes close. He expects Liam to shout or pull away but when Niall opens his eyes, Liam is pressing something to his leg and not even batting an eyelid that Niall’s biting down on his finger. 

The bleeding eventually subsided, and Niall’s released his fingers and feels guilty when there are deep teeth marks on Liam’s index finger and knuckle. 

That night, after the doctor give Niall a tetanus injection just in case there’s any rust on the glass, his feet all bandaged nicely, Liam cuddles Niall on his lap. 

“ Lucky you can’t be in labour, otherwise you could bite my whole arm off.” He muttered when Niall smiled sheepishly. 

Liam’s birthmark

It’s those moments in the dark, all quiet and tranquil. They are wrapped up together in Liam’s bunk, Liam being the big spoon obviously, holding Niall close but it’s nothing sexual because Liam’s upset of things happening back home. 

He knows that Dani’s getting abuse on twitter despite after them breaking up but Paul’s just informed him that she had to move to another house because she’s gotten some death threats from fans. 

Niall sighed quietly when he felt some wetness on his neck and he knew Liam’s reaching his breaking point. 

“ Do you want to go on Twitter and say something?” Niall asked as he rubbed his thumb over Liam’s arm secure around his waist. 

Liam didn’t say anything. He just shook his head slightly in response. Niall turned in the circle of his arm and found himself eye to eye with Liam’s throat and his birthmark. 

He moved and inch closer and pressed his lips against the birthmark and smiled when he felt the familiar hardness poking his stomach.

“ You alright?” Niall murmured while pressing more soft kisses on his throat. 

“ Yeah.” Liam answered softly as he rolled Niall onto his back.

Liam’s lips

There is just something so distracting about the way Liam is licking that popsicle that Gemma bought when she went on a grocery run with Harry. There’s a lot to go around, Zayn is just throwing the stick at Josh’s head for blocking the screen while Harry is sitting in a corner with Liam, going through their schedule while having their popsicle. 

From the corner of his eye, he watched the whole stick disappeared into Liam’s mouth before it reappeared with an obscene pop and Liam’s lip kind of turned red and swollen from the icy treat. 

Niall looks away and discretely adjusts his crotch and focuses his attention on the game. He finds Louis raising his eyebrow at him and looking pointedly at his crotch. 

Niall just shrugged and makes sure he didn’t look at Liam for the reminder of the game because he’s determined to not let Josh win over his best score. 

Niall loses the game and makes sure Liam makes it up to him that night.


End file.
